Furnishings Guide
Notes Although this page replicates much of the table in Furnishings, it additionally shows which items can be bought at merchants, and which are crafted. It is worth noting that items that can be obtained from both merchants and crafting tend to be considerably cheaper to buy at the AH than at merchants. 17 of the items below can only be bought from merchants, including 8 that give a bonus to each of the guild skills, and are obtainable only with Guild Points. Due to the June 9, 2008 update, many items with the Moghancement Fishing (Not Moghancement Fishing Skill) were removed and need verification. KEY Storage : Placing this item in Mog House will create this # amount of Storage Dimensions : The number of squares the furnishing occupies on the Mog House Layout grid. In the case of furnishings where the X-Y orientation is unknown, the two numbers are separated by ><, e.g. 6 >< 2. Known orienation is represented by x, e.g. 6 x 2. If known, the first number is the "North-South" direction on the grid; the second is the "East-West". In other words, the first number is the side of the item parallel to a line from the Mog House door to the back. All Furniture items occupy a rectangular space on the Mog House Layout grid; there are no irregular shapes. Placement : Note that Tabletop describes an item on which other items can be placed, not an item that can be placed on top of tables. *Tabletop : a table or other item that has a surface which is capable of receiving Atop or Either items. Always placed on the floor. *Atop : only placeable on top of (atop) a table or other item denoted Tabletop. *Floor : only placeable directly on the floor. *Either : placeable either as a Floor item or an Atop item. *Wall : painting, tapestry, or other item placed on the wall. Moghancement : Check your Key Items for this. Examine it for further information. If it isn't in your Key Items, you don't have the Moghancement. Recheck Aura Strengths and/or Elements. Fishing and Fishing Skill Moghancements are distinct; the first gives a better chance to fish up items such as Rusty Leggings, the second gives a bonus to fishing skill. Although all flowerpots and numerous other items give Fishing Moghancement, only 2 items give Fishing Skill Moghancement. One, The Big One, is crafted; the other is obtainable with Guild Points. Aura Strength : The game adds together the Aura Strengths of all items of each element type. The highest total is reported to you by your Mog, although you may have to zone out and back in after rearranging to receive the message. If there is a tie, your Mog will report many different elements, and no Moghancement will be given. The game looks through all items of that element which has the greatest element strength, and finds whichever has the single highest Aura Strength. The Moghancement of that item will be the Key Item: Moghancement: X received. Rare / Exclusive / Crafted / Merchant : Known or minimum theorized skill cap numbers are given. The names of the skills are truncated, e.g. Goldsmithing is shown as Gold As a rule, Rare and/or Exclusive furnishing items are quest rewards or drops, and not crafted or buyable from a merchant. There are exceptions to this rule, e.g. the Exclusive items Cupboard and Chocobo Bedding, both bought, and the Rare item Goldfish Bowl, crafted.